


Which is Ours?

by lil_utterance (persephone_flees)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_flees/pseuds/lil_utterance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimism (n.): the doctrine that the existing world is the best of all possible worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which is Ours?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's femslash100 community. Challenge: optimism.

They had been programmed to fall in love.

The parameters involved performing in front of the client, which didn't seem quite right, but once they started kissing it was out of sight, out of mind.

Echo only knew that it seemed she had wanted this for even longer than should have been possible, considering she had only met the woman today.

Or at least this version of her.

She had expected to control the encounter, but they were better matched than anyone had anticipated. Although Echo dominated the other's body, pushing her onto the bed, pinning her hands, pressing a thigh between her legs, she ceded over her release.

_Wait till I say yes_, came the order, and Echo had finally found a trigger she wanted to obey.

So fingers wandered, hair tangled, and the battle began.

Despite her best efforts, Echo's lips had started to form a plea when-

_Yes_.

Two gasps, two shudders, and Echo let her head drop back…

Only to lift it up back in the house as Sierra walked past, expression serene.

The only memory of their encounter was Echo's.


End file.
